Final Fantasy Academy
by Knight of darkness
Summary: This is my first fic so I hope you like it. The students are new charaters and the teachers are the final fantasy X charaters. Its has alot of action, drama and all the good elements that make a story. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy or its characters epically final fantasy 10

_**Final Fantasy Academy**_

It was sunrise when Hunter awoke from his slumber. Yawning and scratching his head he gets out of bed and goes to the shower. After brushing his teeth he gets on a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with a red jacket. He looks at the calendar after remembering what day it was.

"Yes it's finally the day I go to the academy." said Hunter.

The academy is where future summoners and guardians go to learn how to protect Spira. Hunter had been training for this day. Before going to the academy every student trains with a local school in there home town. Hunter had been trained in large katana and marshal arts.

"Honey the school airship is here." Said his mother.

Hunter grabs his bag and almost forgot his sword. When he boarded the ship he was greeted by the bus man. After walking down the row Hunter is greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Hunter over here sit in this section." Said Leon.

Leon was Hunter's best friend since the two started swordsmanship class together. Leon wore a blue t shirt with blue jeans. He had his swift katana with him at his side. There was never a time when you would see him without it. Leon had been training with the samurai katana a blade lighter than hunter's sword.

"Hey Hunter how are you doing today." The girl next to Leon said.

The girl was Rikka. A girl with a white shirt and skirt with brown hair with phoenix down feathers in it. She was Leon's girl friend and had been for a couple of moths. She carried with her a staff with a red handle with a light blue sphere at the top with a purple ring floating around the sphere.

"You remembered all your books Leon". said Rikka.

"Yes I did I am not as forgetful as you think I am". Said Leon.

"Can't you two have one day without having on argument." said Hunter.

Leon and Rikka were too busy talking to hear hunter's comment so he decided to go into the hall for some quiet. When he was going out the door he bumped into some one and makes the person fall to the ground. Looking down to see who he bumped into he saw it was a girl in a black shirt and skirt with a doll in one arm. Hunter noticed when she looked at him that she had crimson colored eyes and long black hair.

"Sorry can I help you up." said Hunter.

Picking up the girl and putting her on her feet.

"Thank you but, you might want to look were you are going next time. Said the girl.

"Yes well, since we met my name is Luka."

"My name is Hunter well that is my nick name my real name is…"

Suddenly a large man came beside the two giving Hunter a hard glance.

"This is my brother Gein." Said Luka.

"Come on we need to get to our seats." Said Gein.

"Well hope we meet again. Said Luka as she walked off.

Hunter walked into the seat room to see that Rikka had her head on Leon's shoulder which meant that they had made up from the fight. The airship stopped suddenly and sent Hunter crashing into Leon and Rikka.

After getting up form there flattened positions they hear alarms going off.

"Attention all students report to the main deck immediately "said the intercom.

"Looks like trouble guess we should get going" said Hunter.

The party ran out of the room to be met by a giant Lizard like monster. The monster stood about as high as hunter and had two horns. Leon drew his sword and charged at the beast. When he struck the beast sparks flew from the hide but left no marks.

"What this monsters hide is strong as metal." Said Leon.

"This is going to take more power." said Hunter.

Hunter raises his sword and strikes down on the monster's head. The monster is cut in half.

"Ha that takes care of that." said Hunter.

From inside the carcass of the monster is an egg. The egg starts to glow and hatched. A small green lizard the size of a large dog came from the egg. The lizard lunges at Hunter. Hunter blocks with his sword the lizard lands in front of him. Hunter swings his sword at the lizard but it doges. Hunter turns to kill the lizard but it was too fast. The lizard runs behind Hunter and lunges. Hunter has no time to block. Suddenly the lizard is cut in half while in mid air.

"Got my back as always Leon." said Hunter.

"Like we always say I have the speed." said Leon.

"And I have the strength." said Hunter.

The two cross there swords together making a high pitched sound. The two have done this since they first became friends.

"Um guys the fight is not over." Said Rikka.

The two carcasses came together and were made into one monster. The monster was a zombie looking beast with decaying skin. Rikka reaches into the bag and throws a potion at the beast. It hits the monsters foot the monster roars in pain at contact with the healing liquid.

"Wit why would it be hurt form a healing potion it must be a zombie." Said Rikka.

Rikka grabs a feather from her hair and throws it at the monster. Upon contact the healing item destroys the undead monster.

"Maybe it will stay down now". Said Hunter.

"Very good your skills are very exceptional for your age." said a man in a red coat.


End file.
